Invisible
by Muffn
Summary: Was passiert, wenn du aufwachst und nicht mehr weißt, was passiert ist. Wenn du nicht mehr weißt, wer du bist und du beginnst zu verstehen, dass du auf die allein gestellt bist... HPDM Chapter 3 on
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer_: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling (Überraschung!)

_Pairing_: Irgendwann mal... DM/HP, also Slash/ Shonen- Ai

Eigentlich war mein Plan, dass ich eine Sprache immer nur für eine Überschrift meiner Fanfics nehme... ja, sowas denkt man sich aus, wenn man nichts zu tun hat. Bis jetzt hab ich also: Englisch, Sindarin, Portugiesisch, Deutsch und Latein. Französisch hab ich mich für was anderes aufgehoben. Allerdings gibs für diese Fanficc keine passende Sprache mehr... deshalb ist der Titel wieder Englisch und nicht mal besonders gut. Aber Titel geben kann ich sowenig wie Summarys schreiben... Trotzdem hoff ich mal euch gefällt mein Neulingswerk...

* * *

_Prolog_

Das Erste, was er wahrnahm, war der Geruch von Erde nach einem kurzen Regenschauer.

Er schlug seine Augen auf und blinzelte in die helle Sonne, als plötzlich ein beißender Schmerz durch seinen Körper zuckte, der ihn aufstöhnen lies.

Langsam richtete er sich auf. Verwundert registrierte er, dass er im Schlamm lag. Hinter ihm war ein kleiner Abhang, der von Bäumen gesäumt war. Er trug einen dunklen Umhang, der aus gutem Material bestand, aber nun war er ganz von feuchter Erde und dunklen Blutflechen bedeckt. In seinem Kopf schien völlige Leere zu herrschen. Panisch blickte er sich um. Versuchte irgendein Anhaltspunkt zu erblicken.

Da sah er den reglosen Mann, der neben ihm im Schlamm lag und ebenfalls einen schwarzen Umhang trug. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über den am Boden liegenden, und legte seine kalten Finger auf dessen Halsschlagader. Erschaudernd stellte er fest, dass der Andere tot war. Er drehte den Leichnam herum, um dessen Gesicht zu sehen. Es war fast völlig Blut verkrustet. Ausdruckslose, graue Augen starrten ihn an. Erschrocken ließ er ihn los und der leblose Körper fiel zurück auf den Boden.

Ruckartig richtete er sich auf, wobei sein gesamter Körper zu protestieren schien. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als er versuchte, sein linkes Bein aufzusetzen. Verzweifelt suchte er in der Umgebung nach etwas Bekanntem, nach irgendetwas, was ihm helfen konnte diese Leere zu füllen. Er ging ein paar Schritte. Er wollte nur noch von dem Toten wegkommen.

Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen aus der Ferne, ohne die Worte zu verstehen, die gerufen wurden. Automatisch griff er in eine Tasche seines Umhangs, ohne zu wissen, was er dort suchte. Doch seien Hände konnten in der tasche nichts außer dem Stoff ertasten. Wieder hörte er die Rufe. Diesmal schienen sie von näher her zu kommen.

Er wusste nicht, ob er ihnen folgen sollte. Das sicherste schien ihm zu sein, allein zu bleiben, bis seine Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt waren. Langsam ging er ein paar Schritte. Er biss seine Zähne zusammen, denn bei jedem Schritt durchzuckten tausende von kleinen Blitzen seinen schwachen Körper. Kleine, nasse Ästchen peitschten in sein Gesicht. Immer wieder verlor er fast sein Gleichgewicht und wäre fast vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen.

Auf einmal lies ein Knacken im Unterholz ihn herumwirbeln.


	2. Einsichten

Blumensträuße, Torten und Glückwünsche an:

**DarkPrincess of Slytherin, Amunet, paranoider Androide, Kylyen, Mäuschen**

**

* * *

**

Naja.. es ist nichht lang.. es ist nicht besonders kurz.. und lange hats auch gedauert...hmm..hmmm.. nächstes Mal mehr.. ich versprechs!

* * *

**Einsichten**

Harrys Herz klopfte schnell als er die schwere Treppe des Black Anwesens fast herunter rannte. Er hatte gehört, dass Lupin eingetroffen war. Eilig lief er in den großen Essaal, indem sowohl Lupin, sowie einige andere Mitglieder des Ordens an dem riesigen, schweren Holtisch saßen. Kurz begrüße Harry sie und verstummte dann. Er wagte nicht die Frage zu stellen, die ihm auf der Seele bannte. Doch das war auch gar nicht nötig, Ginny konnte es in seinen Augen lesen.

Traurig schüttelte sie ihren hübschen Kopf.

„Wir haben noch nichts von ihnen gehört."

Schweigend setzte Harry sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben Ginny. Er starrte auf die Pfanne mit Rührei, die auf dem Tisch stand. Der Hunger war ihm vergangen. Natürlich war er sich den verstohlenen Blicken bewusst, die ihm jeder zuwarf, der am Tisch saß. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Schon seit Tagen ähnelte er einer wandelnden Leiche. Plötzlich spürte er Ginnys zierliche Hand auf seiner.

„Du musst was essen.", flüsterte sie.

Der Dunkelhaarige drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie das erste mal an diesem Morgen direkt an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger."

„Sie hat Recht, Harry.", mischte Lupin sich ein „Wir machen uns alle ein bisschen Sorgen um dich."

Der Angesprochene wandte seinen Blick mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer.

„Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, dass es dich nichts angeht."

Er sah die Anderen der Reihe nach an. Ihre Gespräche waren endgültig verstummt. Er hasste es so sehr von ihnen beobachtet zu werden. Er brauchte ihr Mitleid nicht. Harry hasste es, in ihren Augen die Erwartungen an ihn zu lesen, hatte es schon immer gehasst. Er wusste was sie in ihm sahen. Ihre einzige Hoffnung Voldemort zu besiegen. Doch wie sollte er das anstellen. Es mochte ja sein, dass er außergewöhnliche Kräfte besaß, doch die des Lords waren trotzdem tausendmal größer.

Harry stand auf und ging zu seinem kleinen Arbeitszimmer. Er wusste, dass Ginny ihm nachkommen würde und er würde mit ihr sprechen müssen, auch wenn dass das war, was er in der letzten Zeit mehr als alles andere gemieden hatte. Harry dachte an den schmalen, silbernen Ring an Ginys zarter Hand. Wann hatte aufgehört ihm etwas zu bedeuten? Im innersten hatte er immer gewusst, dass Ginnys Liebe zu ihm größer war als seine zu ihr. Aber er hatte gehofft dass ihre Liebe für sie beide reichen würde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er schon lief oder wie weit er gekommen war. Vor ihm tat sich eine schier unendliche Landschaft aus dunklen Tannenbäumen auf. Schwer atmend saß er auf dem erdigen Boden. Langsam hüllte die Dämmerung den Wald in Finsternis und er wurde sich bewusst, dass er seine Nacht wohl hier verbringen musste. Er zog den Umhang fester um sich um sich gegen die hereinbrechende Kälte zu schützen. In seinem Kopf pochte es laut und schmerzhaft. Langsam lehnte er sich gegen einen dicken Baumstamm, wobei sein gesamter Körper zu protestieren schien. Er biss seine Zähne zusammen um nicht aufzustöhnen. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich nicht rasten sollte, er sollte im Schutze der Dunkelheit weiterkommen. Doch wohin?

Er schloss seine Augen. Nur kurz, schwor er sich. Nur einen Moment, um diese entsetzlichen Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Tatsächlich öffnete sich die Tür zu Harrys Arbeitszimmer kurze Zeit später und Ginny betrat den Raum. Seit Hogwarts war sie zu einer Hochgewachsenen Schönheit geworden und Harry wusste, dass sie viele Blicke von Männern anzog. Doch ebenso wusste er, dass sie das auch wusste.

Ginny blieb vor dem dunklen Schreibtisch stehen und sah ihren Verlobten sanft an.

„Harry.", meinte sie in einem tadelnden Tonfall, "Was ist denn bloß los mit dir?"

Der Dunkelhaarige spürte kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wut darüber, dass auch sie ihn nicht in Ruhe ließ und zwang an all das zu denken. Wut darüber, dass sie ihn mit ihren kindlichen Augen ansah und nicht verstand. Wieso hatte sie denn nichts gemerkt, wenn sie behauptete ihn zu lieben? Wieso hatte sie nichts gemerkt und diesem Wahnsinn Einhalt geboten?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Als er die Augen aufschlug wurde es bereits wieder. Seine Kleidung war vom Tau klamm und legte sich schwer auf seine Haut. Die ersten Vögel hatten angefangen zu singen. In seinen Ohren hörte sich ihr Gesang wie lauter Schrei an. Unter Schmerzen stand er schließlich auf und strich seinen feuchten Umhang glatt. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er knöpfte seinen Umhang auf. Und tatsächlich fand er darin was er gesucht hatte. Sorgsam strich er das Zettelchen glatt.

_**Madam Malkin's**_

_Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seien Züge und er umgriff das kleine Stück Papier wie einen Rettungsanker. Der erste Hinweis auf seine Identität..


	3. Wiedersehensfreuden

Wiedersehensfreuden

_Willst du lieber, dass alles bleibt so wie es ist?_

_Glaubst du das wäre dir genug?_

_Ich denke mir, das wär dir nie genug._

_Willst du lieber beten,_

_bis du grau und bitter bist_

_Glaubst du, das wäre dir genug?_

_Du weißt genau, es wär dir nicht genug._

_Sie warnten dich vor Sünde und Gefahr,_

_doch du hast immer schon geahnt,_

_dass ihre Sicherheit ein großer Schwindel war._

**Sechs Monate zuvor:**

Harry schlug die Augen auf und hätte sie am liebsten sofort wieder zugemacht. Helle Morgensonne schien ihm auf das Gesicht und die Lichtstrahlen explodierten als tausende von roten Punkten in seinem Kopf. Als er sich widerwillig in seinem Bett aufsetzte gesellte sich schließlich auch noch ein dumpfes, monotones Pochen dazu.

Erst früh am Morgen war er von Rons Hochzeitsfeier zurückgekommen. Harry trank normalerweise nicht viel. Im trunkenen Zustand wurde er launisch und melancholisch. Außerdem konnte Ginny es nicht leiden.

Doch die Heirat seines besten Freundes mit der hübschen Aurorin Eleanor Borough war doch ein feierungswerter Grund gewesen und natürlich hatten so gut wie alle Anwesenden darauf bestanden mit Harry anzustoßen.

Jetzt verfluchte er sich dafür, als er, ins Badezimmer gewankt, seine rot unterlaufenden Augen im Spiegel sah.

Der knapp 23-jährige hörte die Tür des Schlafzimmers aufschlagen. Harry spritzte sich hastig Wasser ins Gesicht und hastete dann ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo Ginny schon auf ihn wartete. Um ihre Verärgerung zu erkennen brauchte man ihr nicht einmal in die Augen zu sehen. Das war eins der Dinge, die Harry schon immer an ihr gemocht hatte. Dass sie ihre Laune immer so offensichtlich zur Schau trug und nichts verbarg. Nun, als sie Harry erblickte, stahl sich kurz ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge.

„Harry. Da ist jemand der dich sprechen will. Du musst sofort runterkommen.", ihre hellen Augen funkelten wütend, Harry erkannte allerdings erleichtert, dass nicht er der Grund für ihren Verdruss war.

Harry gähnte zustimmend und fischte blindlings Kleidungsstücke aus seinem Schrank. Wenige Minuten später lief er die Treppe des ehemaligen Black Anwesends hinunter. Es schmerzte ihn immer noch durch dieses Haus immer wieder an Sirius erinnert zu werden. Zwar hatte sich in den letzten Jahren einiges im Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf getan, es ähnelte tatsächlich kaum noch dem Haus, in dem sich sein Pate monatelang hatte verstecken müssen, trotzdem musste Harry immer wieder an ihre kurze gemeinsame Zeit hier denken.

Er war inzwischen in der großen Vorhalle des Herrenhauses angekommen und stieß die Tür zu dem kleinen Raum, den er zu seinem provisorischen Büro gemacht hatte, auf. Und erstarrte fast in der Bewegung.

Er blinzelte, doch als er die Augen wieder aufschlug saß Draco Malfoy immer noch auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches, auf Harrys Bürosessel. Seine kalten, blauen Augen funkelten amüsiert.

„Du sahst aber auch schon mal besser aus, Potter.", begrüsste er den völlig perplexen Harry.

„Du auch", entgegnete Harry instinktiv, wofür er seinen Kopf gerne gegen den Türpfosten geschlagen hätte, an dem er gerade lehnte. Die tausende von Gehirnzellen, die sich in der letzten Nacht verabschiedet haben mussten schienen sich jetzt bemerkbar zu machen bzw eben nicht. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Harry nach der langen zeit ein besserer Konter hätte einfallen müssen um Malfoy nicht den Sieg in ihrem andauernden stillen Krieg zu überlassen, sah dieser momentan aber wirklich etwas abgerissen aus.

Sein Haar, etwas länger als in ihrer Schulzeit glänzte dreckig in der hellen Sonne, die durch ein kleines Fenster fiel golden auf. Draco trug einen schwarzen Anzug im Stil der Muggels, dessen Jacke nicht geschlossen war und den Blick auf ein weeißes hemd freigab, dessen erste zwei Knöpfe abgerissen schienen.

Daneben empfand sich Harry mit seinem zerknitterten T-shirt, der ausgewaschenden Jeans und den kurzen Bartsstoppeln selbst nicht mehr ganz so schäbig.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Der Grunge-Look ist schon seit ein paar Jahren out", höhnte der junge Malfoy in diesem Moment, seine Augen wirkten allerdings eher müde als angriffslustig.

Harry ärgerte sich immer noch, dass er sich wie schon in der Schulzeit in die Defensive verzog.

„Was machst du hier", knurrte er „Hätte Voldemort sich nicht noch eine etwas unauffälligere Art ausdenken können um zu spionieren? Der wird wohl auch langsam senil."

Draco sah den ehemaligen Gryffindor kurz fragend an und brach dann plötzlich in schallendes Gelächter aus, wobei weißen Zähne aufblitzten.

Durch diese Reaktion nun doch etwas verwirrt runzelte Harry die Stirn. Indess hatte Draco sich wieder beruhigt und das gewohnt spöttische Lächeln lag wieder auf seinem Gesicht, doch seine Augen waren nach wie vor hart.

„Du scheinst hier ja gar nichts mitzubekommen… Oder erzählt man dir einfach nichts?"

„Jetzt sag endlich worum es geht", zischte Harry, der sich sehr unwohl fühlte. Was fiel diesem Kerl ein in _sein_ Büro zu kommen, sich dann auf _seinen _Sessel zu setzen und sich dann auch noch _so_ aufzuführen.

„Wenn ich wirklich immer noch ein Anhänger des Lords wäre, hätte man mich hier wohl nicht so einfach reingelassen. Benutz mal dein hübsches Köpfchen."

Er seufzte genervt auf, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Hör mir einfach mal kurz zu, Potter. Alles was ich im Moment will ist ein Bett, von mir aus auch ein Sofa. Inzwischen würde ich mich sogar mit einem Teppich zufrieden geben. In den letzten 48 Stunden war ich nämlich im Auftrag _eures _Ordenes unterwegs."

„Wie ‚Du warst für den Orden unterwegs'?"

Harry spürte heiße Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wieso sagte ihm hier eigentlich niemand mehr irgendwas? Eigentlich dachte er, dass er über alle wichtigen Entscheidungen im Orden unterrichtet war. Seit wann arbeitete Malfoy für sich und seit wann ging er, verdammt noch mal, ein und aus?

„Jaah.", sagte Draco gedehnt, als würde er mit einem außergewöhnmlich beschränkten Kleinkind reden. Er erhob sich aus dem alten Sessel, kam auf Harry zu und blieb erst kurz vor ihm stehen. Der Blonde funkelte auf Harry hinab, den er inzwischen um wenige Zentimeter überragte.

Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass Dracos Jackett zwar von guter Qualität und von einer Marke, die Harry sich mit seinem derzeitigen Gehalt niemals leisten könnte, war, der Stoff allerdings zerknittert war und so aussah, als hätte Malfoy darin geschlafen. Vielleicht hatte er Harrys Kommentar über sein Aussehen deshalb so widerstandslos hingenommen.

„Gut. Lassen wir das.", meinte Draco schwer seufzend „Ich seh schon, dass das Zuhören dich total überanstrengt hat. Verstehen und Ausführen möchte ich dir nicht auch noch zumuten. Also geh einfach zur Seite und ich schau selbst was sich in diesem Rattenloch machen lässt."

Plötzlich wurde Harry grob gegen den Türrahmen gestossen. Draco lief an ihm vorbei in die Halle. Dort sah er sich kurz unschlüssig um, bis er zielstrebig auf die Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte, zulief.

Harry sah ihm fassungslos nach. Also irgendwas lief hier gehörig falsch..


End file.
